The present invention relates to electric motors, and more particularly to electric motors configured to selectively operate in one of a low voltage setting and a high voltage setting.
Dual voltage electric motors can be damaged and/or function improperly if connected to a power supply that is configured to provide a supply voltage that does not correspond to the voltage setting of the motor. When a dual voltage motor is set to operate in a low voltage setting, application of a high supply voltage may result in damage to the motor. When a dual voltage motor is set to operate in a high voltage setting, application of a low supply voltage may cause the motor to deliver insufficient performance.
In order to prevent damage to improperly connected motors, some motor manufacturers factory set motors to the high voltage setting. However, some installations require the motor be set at the low voltage setting. Therefore, if the installer does not change the factory set voltage setting, the motor operates improperly. Based on some installers' lack of knowledge regarding motors, assumptions are made that the motor is defective, and accordingly the motor is returned to the place of purchase. Such returns are problematic for the retailer as well as the motor provider.